Before It's Too Late
by V-Dawg
Summary: (Sequel to Change of Love). A Weak Strain of a virus deadly to dogs escapes from a lab nearby Adventure Bay. To make matters worse, a group of bio terrorists are trying to help the infection. They kidnap Marshall after finding out Dalmatians are immune to the virus. It is up to the PAW Patrol and Cat to stop the terrorists and infection. There will be shootings, deaths, plots, etc.
1. Two Pups, One Couple

**Before It's Too Late**

 **After many requests to start the sequel to Change of Love, I am pleased to say that it is here! If you are ready for the start of a new adventure, then get ready, because this is about to get crazy! Anyways, it has been a bit since I uploaded and that's because I went to Atlanta for the start of July, so yeah, and it was my first time in The United States of America! It was very hot, I guess because there was a heatwave and there was no coastline to bring nice ocean breeze, like they do here. But anyways, let's get started. OH and this story might be a bit shorter but also longer to upload because of my family issues, sorry everyone, but here's the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

One month after the events of Change of Love, everyone was living happily, well everyone except two pups, one couple.

Chase: "Why didn't you tell me!"

Everest: "I'm sorry, but I already told you!"

Chase: "Ha! I'd like to believe that, but how can you explain this!"

Oh boy, it looks like Everest and Chase are in a heated argument, after looking closer, we see Everest Pregnant.

Chase: "I am going to ask you once more, and you better tell the truth, why did you mate with Dave?"

Everest: "I am telling you, it was by force!"

Chase: "Well, now we have pups coming, and I'm not the father!"

Everest: "Well, why don't you just **be** the father!'

Chase: "But how am I to be the father when they are wolves?"

Everest: "…"

Chase: "Tell me Everest, tell me!"

Everest: "I don't know!"

Chase: "That's' what I thought, we're having a divorce,"

Everest at this point was so heartbroken that she just wanted to go into her pup house and cry for her life.

Everest: "But, Chase, you **agreed** to be my mate!'

Chase: "Well, now I disagree!"

Everest: "Come on Chase, perhaps we can think of a solution,"

Chase: "Well, mine is that we break up!'

And with that, Chase left the field to head into the lookout.

Chase: "Hey Marshall,"

Marshall: "Oh hey Chase, what's up?"

Chase: "Well, apparently my so call mate just cheated on me with Dave,"

Marshall: "Oh my!"

Chase: "And even worse, she's pregnant, with them!'

Marshall: "Oh god! That's horrible!"

Chase: "I know, she doesn't want to talk about it,"

Marshall: "Well, she does look guilty,"

Chase: "…"

Marshall: "So what did you do?"

Chase: "I'm going for a divorce,"

Marshall, who was drinking a cup of coke a cola, just spit it onto Rocky.

Rocky: "Darn it Marshall!"

Marshall: "Sorry Rocky. Anyways, what!"

Chase: "You heard me, I am getting a divorce!"

Marshall: "Chase, Everest loves you, even you know she wanted to be with you!"

Chase: "Still, she mated with Dave!"

Marshall then slapped Chase which made him shocked.

Marshall: "Chase! Why don't you get to yourself, this isn't you!"

After Marshall left, Chase stood there dumb folded.

Chase: "Maybe Marshall's right, or is he?"

 **With Ryder at Katie**

Ryder: "Okay, here goes nothing,"

As Ryder entered the room, he saw Katie, dressing her cat, how many cats does she have?!

Katie: "Oh hey Ryder, what's up?"

Ryder, how had a light blush to him was stunned for a minute or two.

Katie: "Uh, Ryder you okay?"

Ryder: "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just over to see how's it going,"

Katie: "Well, it's going great!"

Ryder: "Good, well, I think that I like you, and I think that's good,"

Katie, just stood there with a gasp. Ryder, who just double checked what he said also gasped.

Ryder: "Oh shoot,"

Katie: "Did, did you just say-"

Ryder: "I-I don't know,"

Katie then suddenly came close to Ryder, where he started to blush even redder, and to his disadvantage, it was noticeable.

Katie however, only giggled, then suddenly backed up.

Katie: "You look so cut when your face is red!"

Ryder: "Uh yeah,"

Katie: "Anyways, what did you say?"

Ryder: "Uh, I gotta go! See you!'

Ryder then burst out the door leaving a mark of footprints.

Katie: "Uh! Darnit Ryder!'

Ryder was riding back to the lookout, when he saw a weird dog.

Ryder: "Hey, who are you?"

MV: "Uh oh,"

After picking it up and examining, Ryder noticed it was his.

Ryder: "Rocky? You look filthy, let's go fix you up!'

Rocky: "No, No No No NO!" (Do the Cleveland No, from Family Guy, those days).

 **Back to the lookout**

Skye and Sylvia were in the woods looking for a certain pup, or wolf you could say.

Skye: "Hey V!"

V: "Oh hey Skye! Who is this?"

Skye: "Oh this is Sylvia!"

V: "Hey Sylvia, pleased to meet you,"

Sylvia: "You too,"

Skye: "SO V, what have you been up to?"

V: "Nothing really, I'm just living my life, living, to trying not to be eaten,"

Skye: "Okay, well, I hope you are jamming,"

V: "What?"

Skye: "Nothing,"

V: "Okay, whatever, anyways, shouldn't you get back to Marshall?"

Skye: "He's busy, but he knows I came to visit,"

V: "Okay," 

Sylvia: "Hey, who is that?"

After listening closely, they could hear the sounds of branches crackling both Skye and Sylvia have been startled and look at the bushes, but to their relief, it was Zuma.

Skye: "Zuma! You scared me!'

Zuma: "Sorry,"

Skye: "What are you doing here?"

Zuma: "Nothing, and oh- I see this love pup is messing with Marshall,"

Skye: "What?!"

V: "What?!"

Skye: "I'm sorry, but no, just no, I am not cheating on Marshall

V: "She has my point taken, she was just coming to visit since I kind of saved her from wolves,"

Zuma: "State your point,"

V and Skye: "We just did!"

Sylvia: "I'm sorry but this is fun to watch,"

V: "Sorry, but Brown Dog wants to argue with us!"

Zuma: "Hey! Just because I barge in here like Hey, What's Up, Hello? Doesn't mean I get treated this way, oh and I am a Chocolate Lab!"

V: "Wait, What?!"

Zuma: "You heard me, a Chocolate Lab!"

V: "ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Zuma: "What?"

V: "I hate those, ever since I was born, those have been haunting me!"

Zuma: "Okay, you are confusing me, how?" 

V: "Doesn't need you here, go and get the **** away from me!"

Zuma: "Okay, jeez, be calm,"

As Zuma left, Skye and Sylvia turned around to scoff at him, but saw him running around his cave, knocking stuff out of there place.

Skye: "V! Calm down!"

Sylvia: "Yeah wolf,"

After a bit, V finally calmed down.

Skye: "Dude why do you hate them?"

V: "Fine, I'll tell you,"

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _We see a young wolf chasing his parents_

I was just a 5 month old baby, playing with my parents when this happened.

 _After a hard day of exercise so the baby could be learning to catch up with other wolves, the wolf was seen sruggling, but tackling his parents._

It was a nice day, but when the Chocolate Labs came, everything went down.

 _The forest they were in are on fire by which seems to be humans along with Chocolate Labs as their pets._

My parents tried to help, but once they took a step closer.

 _V's Mom are then tackled by a Chocolate Lab_

It was the scariest moment of my life. I saw my mom being clawed to death by a Chocolate lab

 _Before V himself could move his dad went to help her, while shouting "Go! Save Yourself!"_

I then ran and ran and ran, but the Chocolate Labs were still after me, I couldn't get away because I was little, but I was able to hide in places where they were too fat to get me.

 _V then leaps into a hole under a tree where he watches all the Labs past right by him._

I honestly though they would smell me or something, but to my surprise they didn't so I was free. Almost.

 _V is then seen leaving the tree with fear after seeing a snake._

 **Ends.**

Skye: "Good, but tragic story,"

V: "I know,"

Sylvia: "Have you ever known what happened to your parents?"

V: "I saw my mom dead, and my dad missing,"

Skye and Sylvia were sad because not only did V lose his mom, he might have loosed his dad.

Skye: "I feel so sorry for you,"

V: "It's okay, it will be hard to get them out of my head, but I will soon,"

Sylvia: "Hope you do, but we have to go,"

V: "Okay, see you,"

 **With Everest and Chase**

Everest as sitting in her pup house when she heard a knock.

Everest: "What do you want Chase?"

Chase: "Everest, what you did was unacceptable, I wouldn't mind, you know, but this?!"

Everest: "I told you! It was by force!"

Chase: "Well, you were able to beat me in strength!"

Everest: "Well, wouldn't you be weak if you were in a cage?"

Chase: "Well, um,-"

Everest: "Exactly, now can you leave me alone!"

Chase: "Fine!"

As Everest slams the door Chase, is again confused, which made him even more confused is Marshall looking at him with a face palm.

Marshall: **Facepalm**

Chase: "Sorry Marshall, it tried,"

Marshall: "Come on, you need to try harder, and do something that she will like,"

Chase: "Yeah, but the reason she was with me was because of her breakup with Rocky,"

Marshall: "Well, let me talk to her,"

After knocking on the door, Everest opened the door to see Everest crying.

Marshall: "Hey Everest,"

Everest: "Hey Marshall…"

Marshall: "Listen I know you aren't feeling well, but I need you to come back with Chase,"

Everest: "What?!" 

Marshall: "Chase misses you, he really wants you to come back to him,"

Everest: "He does realize he was the one who went insane!"

Marshall: "Still, he is now sad, I need you to go and cheer him up,"

Everest: "Fine, but you better make this work!"

After waiting a bit, Everest saw Chase on the couch.

Everest: "Chase?"

Chase: "What do you want?"

Everest: "I want you to come back with me!"

Chase: "Why!"

Everest: "Because I love you,"

Just before they were going to full own argue, Marshall came in to separate it.

Marshall: "Okay! That's enough!'

Chase: "…"

Marshall: "Chase, two minutes you were talking to me how you wanted Everest back! If you want her back, this is your chance!"

Chase **Sighs** "Okay Marshall, I could never be mad at you, so can we start over and continue like nothing ever happened?"

Everest: "Sure Chase, but what are we going to do about your pregnancy,"

Chase: "I don't know unfortunately,"

Everest: "We are going to have to do it and pretend like nothing happened,"

Chase: "What do you mean?"

Everest: "I mean we are going to have to raise them,"

Chase: "I don't want wolves!"

Marshall: "Ahem!"

Chase: "Uh, Fine,"

Everest: "Thank you Chase for understanding,"

Chase and Everest share a kiss to show their gratitude, ignoring Marshall who just groaned and blecked at the kiss.

Marshall: "Well, it's nice you two love pups are now together again,"

Chase: "Yeah thanks,"

Everest: "Yeah,"

While he saw the two go away, he thought about how Skye was, but she knew she was okay, she and Sylvia went to see V

Marshall: "Why am I being cool with him?"

After thinking, he did heal her

Marshall: "I guess so,"

 **Meanwhile in a factory near Adventure Bay**

 _Agent 1: "Okay, be careful, don't drop it, we need to make the cure for the Zika,"_

 _Agent 2: "I am trying it is very fragile,"_

 _After putting a potential vaccine for the Zika Virus down, one of the agents accidentally knocked a tube down._

 _Agent 2: "Dude!_

 _As he pointed to the tube._

 _Agent 1: "Uh Oh,"_

 _Agent 2: "What does it say?"_

 _Agent 1: "Warning: Contains a recently discovered weak strain of a virus deadly to dogs,"_

 _Agent 2: "Uh oh,"_

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Okay Everyone! Sorry it took a while, but family goes first! Anyways, I know this isn't the main conflict, that will start to take effect in the next chapter. It's just many people were asking since Dave mated with Everest, what would happen? Well there you go, that problem is all fixed up, and since that question from Change of Love is done, we can get started on the conflict because, like I said, I can't wait to see how nice it'll be.**

 **Too Be Continued…**


	2. Revenge gone wrong and Patient Zero

**Chapter 2**

 **Wow, it took me two months to update this story? That's sad, I really need to improve myself. I am so sorry for the lack of updates; I feel like I have a curse for my family. Because on September 6 in the morning, I got a call from my uncle stating that my aunt died of Stage 4 cancer. Five days after she started Chemotherapy. Anyways, My good friend CAT 137 owns Cat, I think you should check him out.**

* * *

 **Marshall's POV**

 _Dear Journal/Diary,_

 _Getting a couple back together when they_

 _sort of have an argument it is really difficult to get them back_

 _together, I really wish the same doesn't happen to me and Skye,_

 _I would just feel bad for Chase. Anyways, it's only half of the day_

 _is done, so I still have to finish the other half. The only reason_

 _why I came back in my house was to rest, but I couldn't so I_

 _decided to write on my journal instead. I usually write it during_

 _the night, but hey, I guess sometimes schedules aren't the boss_

 _you!_

 _Anyways-_

I stopped right there because I thought I heard something, but after that, everything went quiet. All I heard were the bird chirping, and that's it.

I was a bit scared, so I decided to go outside to check what happened. I was lucky and relieved to see that all the pups were playing volleyball,

But then I wondered, where's Chase?

I kept asking that question to myself as I walked around, it was very quiet in the lookout, but when I went upstairs, I saw Ryder playing on his pup pad.

Marshall: "Hey Ryder, have you seen Chase?"

Ryder: "Oh, yeah I have, he went to Katie's to deliver something,"

Marshall: "What is it?"

Ryder: "Oh, it's uh nothing,"

After I saw Ryder's face, I could tell it was something for Katie, not to her.

Marshall: "Do I have my owner falling for someone?"

Ryder: "What? No,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

I decided to turn around, but before I did, Ryder got a call.

Ryder: "Hey Mr. Porter,"

Mr. Porter: Ryder, we have a problem! Alex is sick and I need the Paw Patrol to help him,"

Ryder: "No Problem! I will be there, no job is too big, no pup is too small,"

Mr. Porter: "Okay, Thanks,"

All the pup tags, came up and I had to go down to the elevator for my pup pack, of course, I tripped and fell into the other ones. I tried to jump.

Marshall: "Sorry, I got nothing,"

The only pup who wasn't in the elevator was Chase, However, when we went up, Chase was already there sitting down,

Chase: "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!"

Ryder: "Thanks for hurrying, Alex is sick, and it's not a typical cold, Mr. Porter says it's like a disease!"

After hearing the word "disease" I immediately knew I was going to be picking,

Ryder: "I need Marshall, to check for any suspicious symptoms, and Chase to stall Mr. Porter from stuff,"

Chase: "Really? Don't you have a better job for me?"

Ryder: "Hey I needed two pups on a mission, so I need Chase as well,"

Chase: "Fine, but I better do a better job, then last time,"

There again I saw Ryder's Face blush. But was quickly faded and replaced with a determined face.

Well, Let's just fast forward to the area.

 **Mr. Porter's Place**

I jumped off my ambulance, and already did something clumsy, by tripping on the mat, and landing into the wall.

Marshall: "Classic me, huh?"

Chase: "Yeah,"

Ryder: "K Marshall, start checking,"

I instantly got my medic pack. After checking Alex, I found that he had Dry Coughing, Fever, Abdominal Pain, Sneezing, and that the disease spreads by air. However, the thing is, I've never seen this virus before, my pack says it's unidentified, weird.

Ryder: "So…"

Marshall: "Well, I don't know what it is, but I do know the symptoms are non-fatal, and it spreads by air, best treatments are probable foods that include a lot of Vitamins, Calcium, Iron, etc, and lots of sleep."

Mr. Porter: "Well, at least it's not deadly or anything,"

Ryder: "Yeah, he should be okay,"

Chase: "Well that's done,"

After all that talking, which for some reason I thought was long, we started to head home, and I found that all of the pups have fallen asleep.

Ryder: "There, probable tired from their game of volleyball,"

I looked at all of them sleeping, it looked funny in some ways.

Ryder: "Marshall, Chase, can you help me put them in their pup house?"

Chase: "sure,"

I nodded just to make sure they heard, Chase got Everest, while I got Skye, and Ryder got Rocky, Zuma and Rubble in order one by one. Chase put Everest in his pup house, while I put Skye in mine.

In the pup house, I gave Skye and quick kiss before leaving her to sleep.

After all that happened we went up with Ryder to ask for anything else, because now that most of the pups were sleeping, we had nothing to do.

Ryder: "Why don't you go sleep too?'

Marshall: "Are you sure?"

Ryder: "Yes,"

Chase: "Okay,"

So Chase and I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I was next to Skye, at first I was confused, but then after processing my mind, I realized it.

Marshall: "Ow my head,"

When I woke up, and went outside, I noticed that the only other pups who were sleeping were Skye and Rubble, but hey, they're still growing, heck were all growing still.

When I woke up, I saw a pale Chase.

Marshall: "Yo dude, you okay?"

Chase: "Yeah, I guess I slept too much,"

I saw the pale Chase walk to the lookout, but it looked, odd…

Marshall: "Chase, looks different,"

Everest: "At least I'm not the only one who notices,"

Marshall: "What the!"

I jumped after Everest started talking, because I thought she was sleeping in Chase's bed.

Everest: "Just looks at how Chase is walking in,"

After looking, I realized that Chase was all woozy like he finished taking six packs of booze.

Marshall: "After you mention it, he does look off, I mean, sometimes he not himself sometimes, but he's never like this,"

Everest: "I'm going to ask him,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

Before she could even move, I wrote down in my diary more.

 _Anyways, after coming back from a mission, we fell asleep, after Ryder said we needed some._

 _But when I woke up Chase looked pale and dizzy, I mean, sure Chase can be not be h_ imself

 _But this is not how he would be. Maybe if I were to talk to him, I would finds some stuff out._

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"What do you mean you spilled it!"

"Come on, how bad can it be?!"

"Dude, who promoted you!"

"My manager!"

"Well, I hope the manager was me, so I could put you back to Grade 1!"

"Give me a break!"

"Hey hey! Stop with the fighting, I don't care whoever dropped the tube, you both are going to fix this mess!"

"Fine sir,"

"Good,"

We then see three different people.

Cat: "Now, I want you all to go to different cities/towns and check for anything weird, okay?"

William: "Yes sir,"

Cat: "Willian, you can go for Foggy Bottom, I'll check Adventure Bay!"

Austin: "What about me?"

Cat: "You're going to check what spilled!"

Austin: "Yes sir!"

Cat: "Good! Move out!"

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Why do I feel so dizzy?

Everest: "Chase!"

Uh god, what does she want?"

Chase: "Yes?"

Everest: "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Chase: "Yes I am okay, I'm just probably tired,"

Everest: "Okay, but please, if it's something else, please tell us,"

Chase: "Yes mom,"

I saw Everest giggle which kind of made me laugh, but my throat was hurting.

Everest: "Okay, see you Chase!"

Figured I was not in any way to walk around, I went back into my pup house, and immediately lied down, coughing a bit.

Chase: "What is wrong with me?!"

I heard a knock on eh door, only to find Marshall there.

Chase: "What do you want?"

Marshall: "Are you sure you're okay? You look so pale!"

Chase: "I'm just dizzy and tired!"

Marshall: "Chase, how can you even be tired if you just slept?!"

Chase: "When you wake up! Don't you feel all weird?"

Marshall: "What? No! I don't"

Chase: "Look, I just want to sleep!"

Marshall: "Okay Chase, good night,"

* * *

 **Marshall's POV**

Why was Chase being so irritating?

Marshall: "Good night Chase,"

After I left the door, Chase didn't look so well.

Marshall: "What happened to him?"

As I walked into the lookout, I saw the town from the distance, and it alone looked so quiet and peaceful.

Marshall: "Wow,"

I decided to contact Ryder about Chase's weird behaviour,

But then I realized I left my pup pack in the lookout.

"Oh well, I might as well go tell him face to face,"

As I ran up, I already tripped on a skating board and crashed into Rocky.

"Look out!"

Rocky: "Wha-"

The next thing I know was that Rocky and I were on the ground.

Rocky: "God Dammit Marshall, you got to ruin my day?!"

Marshall: "S-Soryy Rocky I didn't mean it,"

Rocky: "Well, guess what? I don't accept your apology!"

Marshall: "W-What?!"

Rocky: "If your sorry, then you would stop all this mess!"

Marshall: "Rocky, calm down, I didn't mean it, I am sorry,"

Rocky: "No you're not! Just get out of my face!"

I then saw Rocky leave. Of course, I started to get angry and I charged at Rocky, headfirst.

Rocky: "Ah!"

Marshall: "That's what you get!"

Unfortunately, I regretted hurting Rocky.

Marshall: "You okay Rocky?"

Rocky: "No!"

Marshall: "I'm sorry, let me help you,"

Rocky: "N-NO!"

Marshall: "What?"

I saw Rocky trying to back away from me.

Marshall: "Rock-

Rocky: "Stop! I'll get up myself, I've had enough of you!"

Marshall: "O-Okay, but if you're willing to forgive you-"

Rocky: "I will **NOT** forgive you!"

I was shocked to see Rocky that mad, and I was terrified.

Marshall: "But Rocky-"

Rocky: "Shut up and leave me!"

Marshall: "Fine,"

That is when I left and ran to my pup house, I didn't even tell Ryder about what happened to Chase. I just ran.

After getting into my pup house, I cried and cried.

Marshall: "Why Rocky!"

* * *

 **Rocky's POV**

I was left on the floor with an injured back, all thanks to ******* Marshall.

Rocky: "Fuck Marshall!"

I dragged myself inside where I found Marshall's pup pack and put ice on the wound. I managed to not let Ryder see me.

Rocky: "Maybe I shouldn't have told Ryder…"

When I thought about it, I hated Marshall, with all the times he hurt me.

Rocky: "I wonder when everyone will hate Marshall,"

I started to get angry and I wanted Marshall to feel my pain.

After waiting about 4 hours, at night, my wounds healed and I went to Marshall's house and…

* * *

 **At Marshall's Pup House**

Marshall woke up with pain in his face only to find Rocky punching him.

Marshall: "Rocky! What the hell?"

Rocky: "You made me feel pain, now it's your turn!"

Unfortunately, what Rocky didn't realize is that Marshall is more experience than Rocky. He ended up beating and knocking Rocky unconscious after a couple of punches and kicks, ending with a head to the chest.

Marshall: "Sorry Rocky, but you shouldn't have done that.

Unfortunately, Marshall's guilt came in…

Marshall: "Oh no, Rocky!"

Nothing…

Marshall didn't know what to do, but only did one thing…

He jumped on his firetruck with his pup pack and some treats, and drove away from the lookout while Rocky was left unconscious!

* * *

 **A/N: There you all have it, Chapter 2 of Before It's Too Late is finally out. I'm starting to make the chapters shorter so it can actually come out faster rather than take two months. IT honestly would've came out faster if family issues happened, but these things happen. Apparently my Aunt was diagnosing with Stage 2 Cancer in 2009. She was my dad's sister. So she tried to ask her parents aka my grandparents, and they refused to give her anything and told her not to ask anyone else. With nothing to do, my aunt just hid the pain of cancer until my mom gave her the money to afford Chemo. You see we're pretty poor and we can't afford very expensive things like Chemo. But by the time she started, the tumour already made it to her tumour and she died only five days into her chemotherapy. So as you can see my grandparents are complete Nigga Assholes who are too selfish.**

 **But I will see you in the next update which will be 2 months (JK Hopefully)**


	3. More Problems Arise

**Chapter 3**

 **I feel like my writing and my popularity has fallen since I haven't been here for around three months because of my health struggle, despite all of the health issues, I am still typing chapters for you all, and I am on the road of recovery. For those who don't know I suffered from Bipolar Disorder and Anorexia and have seek therapy, but my recent breakup with my girlfriend and a death in my family by suicide has made it worse. In October I suffered from Pneumonia and couldn't do anything and had to stay in bed. In November, it just got worse when I got Reflux or Heartburn and I just had a panic attack, because of my chest pains and panic attack, my parents admitted me to the hospital and I had to stay until most of November to early December. I am still seeking therapy for Bipolar Disorder and Anorexia and I'm sorry if I show any negativity to anyone or myself, it's just my Bipolar coming in because I'm really capricious. Without any further stops, let's start right back into the story.**

 **Remember my good friend owns Cat.**

 **Marshall's POV:**

Marshall was driving his car as fast as possible because he was scared of Rocky's anger. If Rocky got hurt, he would want revenge. And he ran away because of guilt. Luckily, he knew that Rocky would wake up very soon, like he just lost his breath and closed his eyes for a bit.

Marshall: "I am screwed, I hope Rocky isn't mad or else I dead,"

Marshall started to go on a highway and only thought about Rocky and what he had done. He also knew Ryder wouldn't tolerate violence in any way against our own members.

Marshall: "It's surprisingly quiet-,"

Marshall didn't finish because he was interrupted with an honk.

He then saw a truck driving right towards him.

Marshall: "Ah!"

Marshall could only swerve away from the truck only to lose control and run right into a nearby tree. Marshall apparently forgot to put on his seatbelt and he was thrown away from the car and landed somewhere in the woods. Thought to be Dead, for now.

Marshall then woke up in the hospital with two familiar faces.

Forester: "I Swear every time I see a pup gets hurt, I'm gonna be thinking about this one,"

Forester 2: "I know,"

Marshall: "What just happened?"

Forester 2: "We just found your unconscious with bruises,"

Marshall: "Wow, weren't we looking for meteorites?"

Forester: "yeah,"

Marshall: "What were your names again?"

Forester: "Should we tell him?"

Forester 2: "Might as well,"

Forester: "I am Oliver and he's Antonio,"

Antonio: "hi,"

Marshall: "Hi,"

Oliver: What happened?"

Marshall: "I was on the highway and I swerved in a tree and I flew away from my car,"

Antonio: "Oh yeah, we found it and we repaired it,"

Marshall: "Thank you,"

Oliver: "You can't go yet, you need to recover they said your head was close to falling first and you received damage on your legs and chest,"

Marshall: "Okay, I don't have my collar,"

Antonio: "Ryder's your owner?"

Marshall: "Yeah,"

Oliver: "We'll, by which I mean Antonio will call him,"

 **Back at the Lookout**

Ryder: "Rocky?"

Rocky: "eh, what?!"

Ryder: "Where's Marshall? And why are you sleeping on the floor of Marshall's house?"

Rocky: "I don't know where he is, and I got the wind knocked out of me and I fell asleep,"

Ryder: "SO where's Marshall?"

Rocky: "idk."

Skye: "Ryder!"

Ryder: "Yes,"

Skye: "You have a call, Marshall's hurt!"

Rocky and Ryder: "What!"

Ryder immediately ran for his pad and saw what looked to be foresters,"

Ryder: "Hi, who are you?"

Antonio: I'm Antonio and that's Oliver and we found your pup on the ground of a forest bleeding and unconscious,"

Ryder: "Oh my god!"

Antonio: "He's awake, but they he is still in critical condition and needs to recover,"

Ryder: "What hospital are you in?"

Oliver: "He's not in Adventure Bay, that's all I can say, sorry,"

Ryder: "But wait-"

Ryder's call was cut short by the call cutting short.

Ryder: "DAMNIT!"

Skye: "Is he okay?"

Ryder: "Yes Skye, he is okay, he just needs to rest,"

Suddenly the phone is beeping.

Ryder: "A message from Mr. Porter, Alex's sickness is getting worse!"

Zuma: "We don't even have Marshall here!"

Ryder: "I know, I think I'll have to tell him,"

Skye: "But Ryder! No job is too Big, no Pup is too small!"

Ryder: "I know, it's called texting the symtoms and seeing what it is, praise technology,"

After calling Mr. Porter, it has concluded Alex has slowly becoming more paler and is vomiting and feeling abdominal pain.

Skye: "Uh, aren't we missing anyone?"

Ryder: "Yeah, Where's Chase?"

Zuma: "He's sick,"

Ryder: "Oh, shoot,"

Chase was paler, vomiting, and feeling abdominal pain as well, and it has only come to a relaization.

Ryder: "Alex's strange disease has spread to Chase,"

Rocky: "What?"

Ryder: "Yeah, we need to tell special health agents,"

Zuma: "WHO?"

Ryder: "Oh no, this is not as deadly, yet, we must still try to prevent the spread,"

Zuma: "We don't really get have a medic pup, ours is in the hospital,"

Ryder: "I know, we have a tough job to do,"

 **Cat's POV**

Cat had just went to many cities and towns around his lab, only to find there has been no mysterious cases.

However, he would soon find out Adventure Bay has two.

He reached the Town/City Hall and knocked on it.

Cat: "Hi, are you Mayor Goodway?"

Mayor Goodway: "Yes I am,"

Cat: "Have you had any mysterious cases of sickness?"

Mayor Goodway: "I don't know, let me check,"

Mayor Goodway closed the door on Cat leaving him to say "so rude," and she went to call Ryder.

Ryder: "I Mayor Goodway,"

Mayor Goodway: "Hi, there's a health agent at my area, can you please talk to him,"

Ryder: "Okay, tell him to come to my lookout,"

Mayor Goodway: "Okay,"

She opened up back the door.

Mayor Goodway: "You see that lookout over there?"

Cat: "yeah,"

Mayor Goodway: "Go over there,"

Cat: "okay,"

After walking up the hill and the bridge, which was very tiring, he knocked on the door.

Ryder: "oh, hello, who are you?"

Cat: "I am Cat, I am a health agent looking for any strange illnesses, and have you had any?"

Ryder: "Yes actually, we have two,"

Cat: "Do they have Coughing, Vomiting, Abdominal pain, pale skin, and red urine?"

Ryder: "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and No,"

Cat: "Okay, we had a bit of an accident at a nearby facility where a weak strain of a virus deadly to dogs has broken out, apparently one of my staff knocked the tube and shattered it,"

Ryder: "Yeah, one of my dogs have it and a child,"

Cat: "We are going to have to do some experiments tomorrow,"

Cat: "Austin, William, go back to the facility, we have some work to do,"

William: "Copy that,"

Austin: "Okay,"

After leaving the lookout, Cat immediately walked back to the facility where William and Austin were fighting.

Austin: "It's your fault for bumping me!"

William: "It's your fault for dropping it!"

Cat: "Oh shut up!"

 **Ryder and Chase (Couple Days Later)**

Chase was just sitting in his pup house, bored out of his mind and wanted to do something, but everything hurt, it was horrible, He felt horrible.

Ryder: "Chase, how are you?"

Chase: "Horrible, my stomach hurts,"

Ryder: "It's okay Chase, just drink some things I gave you and it will help your system,"

Chase: "Okay,"

Ryder was worried for Chase as he was just getting worse with no chance of the disease fading away or suddenly stopping.

Chase: "Ryder, it's been 5 Days and it's just gotten worse, I'm done for,"

Ryder: "No you are not Chase you will come through,"

Chase: "I won't, I stuck in a fight between my body and an infectious disease!"

Ryder: "I-"

Chase: "It's all your fault, if you didn't take me, I wouldn't have been sick!"

Ryder: "Chase, you need to calm down, I'm sorry, you'll pull through and you will live life to the extreme and with the PAW Patrol again!"

Chase: "You really mean it?"

Ryder: "Yeah,"

Chase at this point was just crying because he didn't know if he would get better or even recover from this thing he would like to call a disease but not.

Ryder: "Shh,"

Chase eventually fell asleep from the crying and exhaustion for it and he was in a snooze.

Ryder eventually put Chase down in his bed and then left his pup house and talked to the pups about Marshall.

Ryder: "Pups, you know how Marshall was in a car crash?"

All: "Yes,"

Ryder: "HE is recovering slowly but he isn't showing any time of getting out sooner or later than expected, he will be in for another month,"

Skye: "What? And I don't even know where he is?"

Zuma: "Neither do we!"

Ryder: "I don't neither!"

Skye: "So you trust those guys with Marshall?!"

Ryder: "I'm not saying I do, it's just complicated and they did bring him to care,"

Skye: "Oh my god, you really just get lucky, you need to know Marshall is with strangers!"

Ryder: "And you're with Marshall mating!"

Skye: "Yeah, and then there's Katie who you're too afraid to ask out!"

All: "OOOHHHHHH!"

Ryder: "Shut up all of you, as long as Marshall gets better and he comes home, he will be okay,"

Skye: "But-"

Ryder: "Shut up Skye before I punish you, by putting you locked in with Chase! After all I heard we would still love to fuck you,"

Skye: "Fine, I'll stop,"

Ryder: "Good,"

Rocky: "You are a bad role model,"

Ryder: "I know, sorry Skye,"

Skye: "It's okay, sorry for yelling,"

Rocky: "Okay, I don't even know,"

Zuma: "Me Neither,"

 **V's POV**

V was walking around the forest when he noticed many men.

V: "Who are they?"

V was confused and wanted to go close, but immediately heard gunshots and heard a bear groan.

V: "Oh shit!'

V immediately ran away for them as fast as he could only to stumble a root.

He managed to get out but they were getting closer.

V: "Come on Legs, and chest, work harder!"

He eventually got more speed and more momentum than the humans and eventually got out of there sight.

V: **Sighs**

A relived V managed to reach the lookout and see Skye and Zuma.

Skye and Zuma: "Hey V!"

V: "Hey,"

Skye: "You looked scared,"

V: "I am; I just ran away from people with guns.

Zuma: "You must be serious!"

V: "I'm not joking!"

Zuma: "Come on, you're not gonna get hurt by random people with guns,"

V: "But they are like a murder group!"

Skye: "You need to calm down, and come sit in,"

V: "Okay,"

After bringing a very stressed and paranoid V in, Ryder was also feeling uneasy.

Rocky: "You okay Ryder?"

Ryder: "Yeah, just worried about Chase, he's feeling suicidal,"

Zuma: "Oh my!"

Ryder: "I talked to Everest about it and I found out she's busy because she and Jake went on a trip to the Arctic.

Rocky: "Wow,"

V on the other hand was scared and traumatized at what he saw. He eventually calmed down and managed to say something.

V: "They had guns and they were killing stuff including a bear and almost me,"

Skye: "Dang, you need to be careful out there, why don't you live with us?"

V: "I dunno, I like being wild, it's okay and I don't feel like changing,"

Zuma: "Suit yourself, you might wind up finding a bear with an axe,"

Skye: "Zuma!"

Zuma: "Sorry,"

V: "It's okay, I like the wild I like being alone sometimes and it's relaxing for the most part, and I don't worry about much,"

V: "How's Marshall?"

Ryder: "He's in the hospital,"

V: "How?"

Ryder: "Car Crash,"

V: "Damn, is he okay though?"

Skye: "Yeah I hope he is,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall woke up again after a long nap. He felt better and more refreshed.

Antonio: "How are you?"

Marshall: "I'm good,"

Oliver: "That's good, you're recovering very fast and look to be out soon!"

Marshall: "Aye!"

Oliver: "Very exciting huh?"

Marshall: "Yeah, I mean, being in a hospital is weird, like how do you not get hungry or have to go to the washroom?"

Antonio: "Life's Biggest Questions,"

Marshall: "Is that an answer?"

Oliver: "No,"

Marshall: "Oh, then when will I be out?"

Antonio: "In a week,"

Marshall: "I have to stay seven more days in this?"

Oliver: "Yeah,"

Antonio: "Life's biggest consequences,"

Both looked at him dumbolded.

Oliver: "Shut up,"

Suddenly Marshall's favourite song played

 **Black Beatles**

[Intro: Swae Lee & Gucci Mane]

Black Beatles in the city

Be back immediately to confiscate the moneys

(Ear Drummers)

Rae Sremm, Guwop, Mike WiLL!

I sent flowers, but you said you didn't receive 'em

But you said you didn't need them

[Hook: Swae Lee]

That girl is a real crowd pleaser

Small world, all her friends know of me

Young bull livin' like an old geezer

Quick release the cash, watch it fall slowly

Frat girls still tryna get even

Haters mad for whatever reason

Smoke in the air, binge drinking

They lose it when the DJ drops the needle

[Verse 1: Swae Lee]

Getting so gone I'm not blinkin'

What in the world was I thinkin'?

New day, new money to be made

There is nothin' to explain

I'm a fuckin' black Beatle, cream seats in the Regal

Rockin' John Lennon lenses, like to see 'em spread eagle

Took a bitch to the club and let her party on the table

Screamin', "Everybody's famous!"

Like clockwork, I blow it all

And get some more

Get you somebody that can do both

Black Beatles got the babes belly rollin'

She think she love me, I think she trollin'

[Hook: Swae Lee]

That girl is a real crowd pleaser

Small world, all her friends know of me

Young bull livin' like an old geezer

Quick release the cash, watch it fall slowly

Frat girls still tryna get even

Haters mad for whatever reason

Smoke in the air, binge drinkin'

They lose it when the DJ drops the needle

[Verse 2: Gucci Mane]

Came in with two girls, look like strippers in their real clothes

A broke ho can only point me to a rich ho

A yellow bitch with green hair, a real weirdo

Black man, yellow Lamb', red light go

They seen that Guwop and them just came in through the side door

There's so much money on the floor we buyin' school clothes

Why you bring the money machine to the club for?

Pint of lean, pound of weed, and a kilo

I eurostep past a hater like I'm Rondo

I upgrade your baby mama to a condo

Like Chapo servin' yayo to the gringos

Black Beatle, club close when I say so

[Hook: Swae Lee]

That girl is a real crowd pleaser

Small world, all her friends know of me

Young bull living like an old geezer

Quick release the cash, watch it fall slowly

Frat girls still tryna get even

Haters mad for whatever reason

Smoke in the air, binge drinkin'

They lose it when the DJ drops the needle

[Verse 3: Slim Jxmmi]

She's a good teaser, and we blowin' reefer

Your body like a work of art, baby

Don't fuck with me, I'll break your heart, baby

D&G on me, I got a lot of flavor

15 hundred on my feet, I'm tryna kill these haters

I had haters when I was broke, I'm rich, I still got haters

I had hoes when I was broke, I'm rich, I'm still a player

I wear leather Gucci jackets like it's still the 80s

I've been blowin' OG Kush, I feel a lil' sedated

I can't worry about a broke nigga or a hater

Black Beatle, bitch, me and Paul McCartney related

[Hook: Swae Lee]

That girl is a real crowd pleaser

Small world, all her friends know of me

Young bull living like an old geezer

Quick release the cash, watch it fall slowly

Frat girls still tryna get even

Haters mad for whatever reason

Smoke in the air, binge drinkin'

They lose it when the DJ drops the needle

Interestingly, Marshall managed to stay still for the entire song doing a pose.

Antonio and Oliver could only laugh as he did the Mannequin Challenge.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Next on Before It's Too Late: Will Marshall make a full recovery from his injuries? Will Chase and Alex be okay? Will Cat find more about this illness? Will it be cured?**

 **A.N/ Like I promised, A Chapter of Before It's Too Late. I did make it longer by adding the Mannequin challenge song in here. It's blowing up and I haven't actually done it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you have a happy holidays and I will see you all later.**

 **Ho Ho Ho.**

 **Just give him milk, he's doesn't need cookies.**


	4. The Virus Spreads

**Chapter 4**

 **Before we get in this, I just want to say thank you so much for the support, it has really helped me with my bipolar and really keeps me happy, which for those who don't know is rare for me these days. I figured if I write more I'll actually be happy to be with people who respect me. At high school, I'm not the smartest, athletic, nerdiest, or anything child, I'm just a dude with a weird mind and many people often just make fun of me because of my appearances and heritage which really pisses me off. A Physical injury heals eventually (Okay not all) but verbal injuries don't, they stick with you. That is what I learned because all of those insults plus the break up with my girlfriend devastated me. My girlfriend was the one person who wasn't related to me to actually care about me. Because of all of you, you are helping me get back on track with my life, and even try to get popular at school. So thank you all, and here is another chapter of Before It's Too Late.**

 **Before It's Too Late**

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder got up of his bed and straight to his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, showered, and eventually went to check on Chase.

Ryder: "Hey Chase, how are you?"

Chase: "Ryder, I'm horrible,"

Ryder: "What?"

Chase: "I'm sick of being sick!"

Ryder: "Chase, your body is fighting the virus and you need to rest to help it!" 

Chase: "The Virus or my boy?"

Ryder: "Your body! Just get rest, I'll bring you something rich in Vitamin C and you go to rest, okay?"

Chase: "Okay,"

Ryder closed his door and immediately saw V

V: "Hey Ryder, do you have any food?"

Ryder: "Oh yeah we do, here I'll show you,"

V: "Thank you,"

As Ryder and V headed to the food storage, Ryder stopped.

V: "What up Ryder?"

Ryder: "This is weird,"

V: "What is?"

Ryder: "Normally Rubble would have already eaten his food,"

V: "Maybe he's sleeping late,"

Ryder: "Maybe, here's the food, I'll see where Rubble is,"

As Ryder went to Rubble's pup house, he noticed every pup except of course Chase and Marshall were playing but Rubble wasn't there. When he heard a sneeze was when he was worried.

Ryder: "Oh no!"

Ryder opened the door to reveal a sick Rubble.

Ryder: "Rubble!"

Rubble: "Ryder, I'm sick,"

Ryder: "Oh my!"

V: "Dear lord, the virus has spread!"

Ryder: "V, you gotta leave right now!"

V: "What?"

Ryder: "You can live in the wild, I don't want you to get sick, listen, here's a paper,"

V: "What am I to do with this?"

Ryder: "Find that address to find Marshall, if you see a hospital, then you found it,"

V: "Okay?"

Ryder: "Go V! Go V!"

V: "Bye!"

As Ryder saw V leave, he immediately tended to a sick Rubble,

Rubble: "This isn't right,"

Ryder: "What?"

Rubble: "I never get sick!"

Ryder: "Well, we all aren't invulnerable, even Apollo,"

Rubble: "Why?"

Ryder: "It's life,"

Rubble: "I hate this sickness!"

Ryder: "Calm down Rubble, just go and sleep!"

Rubble: "Okay,"

Ryder: "I'll go get some Vitamin C,"

Rubble: "Okay,"

 **Marshall's POV:**

Marshall as chilling in the hospital when his foresters came.

Antonio: "How are you feeling?"

Marshall: "I'm alright but I still feel pain,"

Oliver: "Well, don't,"

Marshall: "How?"

Antonio: "Just ignore it and do what you need to do,"

Marshall: "Oh,"

Antonio: "Well, the doctor said you will be out in a week,"

Marshall: "That's great!"

Oliver: "Yeah,"

Marshall: "Where am I again?"

Antonio: "You're in a nearby town of Adventure Bay hospital,"

Marshall: "Oh, well why hasn't Ryder-"

V: "Marshall!"

Antonio: "Well there's someone who wants to see you,"

Marshall: "Yeah,"

Marshall immediately saw V coming right towards him

Marshall: "Hey V,"

V: "It's good to see you again, how are you?"

Marshall: "I'm good,"

V: "Okay, you worried all of us,"

Marshall: "Man, I don't mean to become the center of attention,"

V: "It's okay, but here's this note,"

Marshall: "Hey, what does this say?"

 _ **A Note**_

 _ **Ryder: Hey Marshall, I hope you are making**_

 _ **a recovery and hope to see you soon, but I**_

 _ **need your help when you're done recovering,**_

 _ **you know the sickness you found in Alex?**_

 _ **Well, it spread to Chase and Rubble, and**_

 _ **I need you to come back and help treat**_

 _ **The sickness, so far, it doesn't look so**_

 _ **Dangerous or lethal, but I need a**_

 _ **Better doctor and that is you, here's**_

 _ **The pups hoping a get well soon:**_

 _ **Rocky: Hope you are getting better! Can't wait to see you again! Oh, and we're cool.**_

 _ **Skye: Get well soon my Marshmallow, I love you!**_

 _ **Zuma: Get well soon dude, I miss you tripping us at the elevator**_

 _ **V: Yo get better dude, I got nothing to say boy.**_

Marshall was confused about V's slang, but ignored it,

Marshall: "Where's Chase and Rubble?"

V: "Did you read the whole thing?"

Marshall: "no."

V: **Sighs**

Marshall: "Sorry,"

V: "It's okay,"

After reading, he was horrified.

Marshall: "Oh my god! We have to help!"

V: "There's nothing we can do, we'll just get sick ourselves,"

Marshall: "So we need to find the cure,"

 **Cat's POV**

Cat: "Hmm,"

Austin: "What's up Cat?"

Cat: "I found something interesting about this virus in Adventure Bay,"

William: "What is it?"

Cat: "Well, first off, it's a virus, so it randomly mutates and that as long as the infected still have the virus in them, it will eventually become fatal,"

William: "That isn't a surprise,"

Cat: "But this part is, you how this virus is a weak strain deadly to dogs?"

Austin: "yeah?"

Cat: "I found one breed of dog that is immune to the virus,"

William: "What breed is that?"

Cat: "Dalmatian,"

Austin: "Hey, doesn't the PAW Patrol have a medic Dalmatian pup?"

William: "Marshall was his name, right?"

Cat: "Right,"

Austin: "So, wait, what?"

Cat: "Are you stupid?"

Austin: "no,"

Cat: "Well, don't you know what you have to do?"

Austin: "No,"

Cat: "William, tell 'em,"

William: "We have to find this Dalmatian pup Marshall,"

Cat: "He's in Adventure Bay so just look around, I'll see what else I can find about the virus,"

Austin and William: "Okay,"

Cat immediately noticed them move out, and looked into the virus,

Cat: "Interesting,"

?: "I will take those evidence,"

Cat: "No, No who are you?"

?: "I am your worst nightmare!"

Cat: "You don't look so frightening,"

?: "Well, you could do this the easy way, or the hard way,"

Cat: "What?"

?: "You give me the evidence of the virus, or I beat you up,"

Cat: "Ha! You make me laugh, you can't beat me up, I grew up in an orphanage! You don't mess with them!"

?: "Well, I am,"

Cat was immediately met with a punch but quickly grabbed his hand and punched him back, knocking him back, while the mysterious person grabbed his jaw as he groaned in pain.

Cat immediately took the chest and kicked him in the chest causing him to fall.

Cat: "So, who's beaten now?"

?: "ow, I will get those notes whether you like it or not!"

Cat: "How, at this rate I will knock you out!"

The person immediately uncovered his hood which now revealed his face.

Cat: "No,"

He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cat.

Cat: "You're, a terrorist!"

?: "Yeah, now give me the notes!"

Cat: "Never!"

He immediately fired a shot which luckily but barely missed Cat.

?: "That's a warning!"

Cat: "No!"

He knew the terrorist would shoot him, but he didn't expect Austin to come in.

Austin: "uh, Cat I heard screaming and anger, what's-"

The terrorist immediately shot Austin once in the abdomen, causing Austin to violently collapse.

Cat immediately took the chance to rush the terrorist, knocking the gun out and pushing him in the wall. Cat picked up the gun and pointed it at the terrorist.

?: "If I can't have the notes, no one will!"

The terrorist pulled something out his pocket and clicked it, and Cat immediately heard a tick.

Cat: "Oh no,"

?: "See you later!"

The terrorist immediately fled before Cat had the chance to shoot him.

Without any idea what to do, he picked up an unconscious Austin, put the gun in his pocket and immediately moved his best he could. He eventually went far enough where he knew a bomb couldn't affect him and dropped Austin. A few seconds later, the facility blew up with nothing standing up.

Cat: "Well this stinks,"

Cat immediately checked Austin out, but couldn't find a pulse, he was tempted to call the ambulance, but **it was too late** and he knew it was too. Austin died of his injuries.

Cat then called William to tell him the news.

Cat: "William?"

William: "Yes?"

Cat: "We had a terrorist attack,"

William: "What happened? IS everyone okay?"

Cat: "I am, but Austin's,"

William: "What?"

Cat: "Dead,"

There was a silence of grief.

William: "What?!"

Cat: "He was shot by the terrorist and he activated a time bomb and I escaped with him, but he's already dead,"

William: "Oh my god,"

Cat: "He blew up the notes and everything,"

William: "So now what?"

Cat: "We still look for this Dalmatian,"

William: "Okay,"

Cat: "We need to find this Dalmatian, I need to check something,"

William: "Okay,"

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder was busy with relaxing after giving Rubble and Chase their vitamin C.

When he heard the news was when he was paying attention.

News Caster: "Tonight we have a sad news, a bombing has occurred at a research facility, at least one is killed and another is injured. The victim, Austin Beller was killed by a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and many of his friends are mourning his death,"

Ryder: "My god!"

Skye: "Ryder, when is Marshall coming home?"

Ryder: "He's coming home a week later,"

Skye: "I want him home! I miss making love with him! I miss mating with him!"

Ryder: "uh,"

Skye: "Can't we visit him?"

Ryder: "He's with two people keeping him company,"

Skye: "Why do we trust them?"

Ryder: "Because they presumably saved Marshall!"

Skye: "DAMNIT I JUST WANNA SEE MARSHALL!"

Ryder: "You will soon, just wait seven days,"

Skye: "Okay,"

Skye left with a very sad and down head and Ryder just went to bed, hoping to see Marshall soon.

When he awoke he did his usual until he saw something was wrong. In fact, he knew it when none of the pups awoke.

Ryder: "oh no! Skye! Zuma! Rocky!"

He was cared until he saw them all awake normally with no sickness.

Ryder: "Oh thank goodness!"

A few hours later Ryder would be on his ipad when he heard a doorbell.

Ryder went to the door and saw Cat at the door.

Ryder: "Cat?'

Cat: "Ah Ryder, is Marshall there?"

Ryder: "No, I believe he was in a car accident,"

Cat: "oh my, do you know where he is?"

Ryder: "No,"

Cat: "Oh,"

 **Marshall POV**

After Marshall heard about the terrorist attack, he was starting to have a flashback about him almost crashing.

Marshall had many flashbacks including his, time, with Skye, his life, and his best bud time with Chase, he missed those days.

Marshall: "What happened to those days? What happened when the world was peaceful, now we have aggression and outbreaks,"

Antonio: "you okay?"

Marshall: "Yeah,"

Marshall: "I'm just thinking,"

Antonio: "I understand,"

Marshall: "I just wanna feel alive, but I can't cause I'm in the hospital,"

Antonio: "It's okay, just wait,"

Marshall: "I have a mate wanting me, and I can't see her,"

Antonio: "I'll just leave,"

V: "Marshall, I'm gonna go and head back to the lookout, I'll tell you where you are so we can visit you,"

Marshall: "Okay, see you,"

V: "Bye,"

 **Cat's POV**

Cat was in a different facility where he was figuring out the virus,

Cat: "Interesting," 

When he finally got some big notes, he always make sure it was in his pocket, but when he found something out, he was terrified.

Cat: "Oh my god,"

Cat then called William

Cat: "William, we have some info,"

William: "What?"

Cat: "I found something out about the virus,"

William: "What is that?"

Cat: "The virus is mostly harmless, however, in 2% of cases, it develops into a second and more deadlier stage where there is internal haemorrhaging, vomiting, Organ Failure, Insomnia, and jaundice,"

William: "That's bad,"

Cat: "It's spread by common fleas, rodents, mosquitoes and air,"

William: "So,"

Cat: "But this is the worst part,"

William: "What?"

Cat: "It was created by a group of bio-terrorist designed to wipe out groups of humans, but somehow, the virus mutated to a change and now mostly infects dogs and it just vanished and humans got to collect them, it seems that the terrorist that attacked the facility was a bio-terrorist, and is trying to get the notes so it could use the virus again,"

William: "So wait, there trying to kill humans?"

Cat: "Yes, and their trying to take advantage of the outbreak so they can spread, and they are trying to find that Dalmatian pup!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Next time on Before It Was Too Late: Will Cat and William find Marshall before the terrorists? Will Ryder be able to treat the virus on Chase and Rubble? Find out next time.**

 **A.N / Hey everyone, V Dawg here, thank you all so much for the support, it really means a lot. Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback, it really helps with my bipolar depression, and it makes me happy to see people are happy about what I do. Most people at high school just try to make my life horrible, but on the site, I appreciate it. Even to the guests, you are awesome for the reviews, I hope to see you all soon, goodbye.**


	5. One Down

**Chapter 5**

Dannydemolition chapter 4 . Jan 9

I feel like those foresters aren't actually foresters bio terrorists hmmmm anyways good story

Response: Hmm, You sir, just gave me an idea, I thank thee.

Guest chapter 5 . Jan 17

What marshall is black? I swear it said that in the story

Response: Yeah, Marshall is black.

manny chapter 5 . Jan 19

I still feel awkward to think Marshall is black, I never see any of them being clumsy  
usually white, or Mexican ( yes I'm including that cause I'm clumsy too) are always  
clumsy, not blacks :D

Response: I made Marshall black because I didn't want any racial problems. I myself am mixed raced between Indian and Black or African, the two major races in Guyana, where I live, and there are always racial tensions between the blacks and Indians, since I am both, I don't have any sides, and I make sure to include all sorts of races.

Rachel chapter 5 . 1h ago

Can you do a Chase and Skye chapter? Cause all I'm seeing is Marshall and Everest, Marshall and Everest, Marshall and Everest.

Response: Yes, I am going to focus on Chase and Skye next time. Don't worry, that pair will get some loving.

Guest chapter 5 . 10h ago

Shut the hell up Zuma LOVA I bet the auther has more talent in a cell than u ha e in your entire body

Response: Thank you for standing up for me.

 **Now that the guest reviews are out the way, I can say enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Before It's Too Late**

 **Marshall's POV (January 24** **th** **, 2017)**

Marshall was about to leave the hospital and return to see his friends, but instead Antonio and Oliver abduct him and now he is being carried into what he doesn't even know what it is.

?: "Place the cage down,"

Marshall found himself in a what he thinks is a base. He spotted a what he thinks is a terrorist.

Marshall: "What do you want from me?"

?: "It can talk?!"

Antonio: "Yes,"

?: "Well, this is an interesting pup,"

Marshall: "Who are you?"

?: "You don't need to know me,"

Marshall looked to see Oliver and Antonio beside the mysterious tall man.

He was tempted to try and get out, but his leg was hurting, and he saw it bandaged up.

Marshall: "Why Oliver? Why Antonio?"

Antonio: "We were ordered by him, and we're not foresters, we're Bio-Terrorists,"

Marshall: "Let me out!"

Oliver: "I'm afraid I can't, it's his choice,"

Oliver pointed to the big dude with the gun in his pocket.

Marshall didn't know what to do, all he could do is wait for a miracle to happen, and sure enough, he will have to wait for his chance to escape.

 **Cat's POV**

Before Cat would even read the address, he raced to the hospital, and luckily, was the right one. Cat saw the hospital and after immediately saw evidence of a struggle, he freaked out.

Cat: "Oh my!"

Cat saw a rubber bullet on the floor of his room

Cat: "A rubber bullet? Interesting, why wouldn't they want a regular deadly bullet?"

Cat decided to check his gun to see if his was similar to what the rubber bullet showed, and he uncapped the bullets.

Cat: "Mine are rubber bullets to?!"

Cat immediately knew what happened, his quick thinking immediately gave him a clear scenario.

Cat: "So the terrorists got Marshall before me, damnit!"

Cat decided to go to and buy some real bullets, because at least one rubber can't knock one unconscious immediately.

Cat: "These bullets will do,"

Cat's gun was actually a high velocity shooting gun, which mean it's really powerful, combined with the bullets he has, Cat has a huge advantage. That was also the gun that had killed Austin.

Cat: "This is it, let's go get a Dalmatian!"

As Cat ran, he thought about William, but decided to keep him looking.

All he knew was this was going to be difficult.

 **Marshall's POV (2 Hours ago)**

Marshall was chilling with Antonio, when he got a call.

Antonio: I'll be right back,"

Marshall then was left in the room, and heard Antonio say something like "I have the dog,"

Marshall: "Uh oh,"

Marshall was tempted to get out of the bed, but decided not to because he was discharged yet.

Oliver: "Okay, Marshall, you are discharged,"

Marshall: "I am?!"

Marshall was shocked because they doctor said they still had to test something, he thought he was good.

Marshall was finally able to see Skye and all his other friends.

That hope was immediately shattered when Oliver put him in a cage.

Marshall: "What are you doing?" 

Marshall immediately bit his hand causing him to let go of him.

Oliver: "Ah!"

Antonio immediately came in running with a gun.

Marshall immediately saw him getting shot.

Marshall immediately pounced on Antonio faster than he could react and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Marshall then slashed Oliver with his claws leaving three red marks in his face.

Unfortunately, Marshall heard the loud crack, and felt pain in his leg, immediately, he saw a coat of blood coming from his leg. He's been shot.

Marshall: "Oh Shit! I've been shot!"

Marshall could not even run anymore and learned it the hard way when he collapsed on the exit.

Antonio: "Now you have been a naughty pup, it's time for the bad ones for time out!"

Marshall: "No!"

Antonio grabbed him, put a bandage on his mark where he was shot, and put him in the cage.

Oliver: "Now you be a very good boy,"

Marshall: "I will not! Let me out! I am not a cage dog!"

Marshall was falling unconscious from the pain in his leg, and eventually, he fell asleep.

Marshall would then wake up and realize his leg feels better, it still hurt, but it wasn't hurting as much as before, maybe they did surgery?

He didn't even know.

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder was ready for Marshall to come home, but when he saw Cat with his gun, he got worried.

Ryder: "Yes?"

Cat: "I have bad news,"

Ryder: "What?"

Cat: "It's about Marshall,"

Ryder: "What happened?"

Cat: "He's been abducted by terrorists, and I found this rubber bullet,"

Ryder: "No,"

Cat: "There is a high possibility,"

Ryder: "No"

Cat: "He's been shot,"

Ryder: "No! He couldn't have! He's going to die!"

Cat: "He's still alive, it's only a rubber bullet, and it is not as deadly as the other ones, I have deadly one that can kill a human in one hit in minutes,"

Ryder: "So what is the gun for?"

Cat: "I am going for Marshall, I tracked down the base, and I am going to save him,"

Ryder: "Wait, can't Chase come with you?"

Cat: "Isn't he sick?"

Ryder: "Well,"

Cat: "Let him get some rest, he'll need it,"

Ryder: "Okay,"

Skye: "Wait! Let me go!"

Ryder: "Skye! No! It's too dangerous!"

Skye: "But Marshall is my mate! I want to see him! Plus it will keep me away from the sickness!"

Ryder: "But-"

Skye: "How would you feel if Katie was abducted!"

Ryder immediately was quiet. And had nothing to say.

Skye: "That is what I thought!"

Ryder: "Skye, one, don't yell at me, and second, you are not going!"

Skye: "But I want to!"

Ryder: "I said you are not!"

Cat: "Actually, I wouldn't mind an extra one helping me, Skye can be useful,"

Skye: "So can I go?"

Ryder took a whole minute before he spoke.

Ryder: "Fine,"

Skye: "Thank you Ryder!"

Cat and Skye grabbed Cat's car and drove off. The base was in the other side of Jake's Mountain, luckily, they didn't abduct Everest, but then again, he didn't know.

Cat: "Okay, now you are going to wait in the car, and I'm going in there."

Skye: "But I want to see Marshall!"

Cat: "You will!"

Skye: "But Marshall saved me before, I want to save him now!"

Cat: "I just brought you so you can stay away from the infection, okay?"

Skye: "Fine,"

Cat: "I'll be back.

 **Entering the Cave**

Cat immediately entered the cave cautiously, avoiding obstacles that could cause noises.

He was met with many doors, with luckily a name tag to each.

Cat: "How to catch a person lying, Children's Orphanage, ah! Dog's Shelter!"

Cat immediately rushed into the door and broke it open, and was immediately met with Oliver, Antonio, and a mysterious tall person.

?: "Who do we have here?"

Antonio: "It's him,"

Oliver: "Oh no,"

Cat: "Hello, Oliver and Antonio,"

Marshall: What?"

Cat: "Marshall!"

Cat immediately rushed to Marshall where he was met with gunshots, which all missed him. As he grabbed Marshall's cage and hid behind a podium.

Marshall: "What's the plan?"

Cat: "You escape; I deal with them!"

Marshall: "What?"

Cat: "You heard me!"

Marshall: "But that's suicide, not to mention my leg was shot!"

Cat was shocked, so he was shot!

Cat: "Okay, I'll grab you and throw you out that door!"

Marshall saw the door was open, but his ankle didn't help.

Marshall: "What?"

Cat already grabbed Marshall and was running towards the door.

Cat: "Here we go!"

Cat threw Marshall out the door as he slid into another podium.

Cat: "Go Marshall! Escape!"

Marshall: "What about you?!"

Cat: "Just go! I'll meet you there!"

Marshall: "Ok, be safe!"

Cat saw Marshall try his hardest to leave, and he did.

Cat immediately responded with three gunshots that unfortunately missed.

After a while, Cat realized he was running out of ammo.

Cat: "Shit!"

Cat eventually realized he had to escape.

He realised his final four bullets and luckily heard Antonio groan after.

Antonio: "I'm shot!"

?: "Keep shooting!"

Oliver: "got it!"

Cat didn't know what to do, and he just sat there, he was lucky none of the shots penetrated the podium.

Cat: "Come and get some your filthy ones!"

Cat taunted them to see if anyone would fall for it.

Oliver: "You can't insult us!"

Cat immediately punched Oliver letting go his gun and used him as a shield for two bullets that struck him in the back.

Oliver collapsed on the spot.

Cat hid behind and check the gun and saw it was almost out.

Antonio: "Looking for these?"

Cat saw Antonio holding ammo, and unfortunately knew that the bullet that struck Antonio only grazed his arm, as he saw a bit of blood coming out of his sleeve.

Cat hid behind the podium accepting his fate.

Cat: "This is it,"

Cat immediately heard an array of bullets getting shot followed by Antonio and the man yelling.

?: "Abandon the place! We got all the documents!"

Antonio: "Okay!'

Cat at first was confused saw Skye and William.

William: "Cat!"

Cat: "William! How'd you find me?" 

Skye: "Marshall came to me and I called William."

Cat: "Good job!"

Marshall: "Skye, I missed you!"

Skye: "Me too!"

Marshall and Skye later returned a kiss that caused William and Cat to spit.

They were interrupted when Cat mentioned Oliver.

He saw Oliver on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

William investigated him and confirmed.

William: "He's dead,"

Cat: "Damn,"

William: "First Austin, now Oliver, this can't be good,"

Cat: "Let's perform an autopsy,"

Marshall: "I got this,"

Marshall pulled out his medical pack that the bio terrorists forgot to take with them.

Marshall: "The cause of death is blood loss associated with two gunshot wounds to the back and his shoulder. One of them struck his artery, so he bled out very quickly,"

Skye: "Loss of blood loss, what a way to go,"

Marshall: "I know,"

Skye: "How did Austin die?"

Cat: "He died of hemorrhage from a gunshot wound to the abdomen,"

Marshall: "Both by gun violence,"

William: "Yeah,"

The silence was broken when his body was examined.

Cat: "Oliver was pale, 5'6", 150 Ibs,"

William: "We only have one of the three people caught, and that one is dead!"

Cat: "Hold up, Marshall, you saw this, what did you say Antonio and the man's appearance?"

Marshall: "Antonio was a medium brown, looked pretty tall, I'd say 6'0, and was very slim, probably 155 Ibs,"

William: "How about the other dude?"

Marshall: "I didn't see him, he was wearing a jacket and a hood, and he covered all his skin, all I know is he's very tall, 6'5" or 6'6","

Cat: "That's tall, anyways, we are going to have to keep an eye out for these men, as they can cause a huge threat,"

Marshall: "So are we going home?"

Skye: "Can we?"

William: "Yeah, we are going to bring you home, them we are going, we got a life to,"

Skye: "But yours are being jeopardized? Oh, and why was Marshall abducted?"

Marshall: "Yeah?"

Cat: "You know the illness that Chase has?"

Marshall: "An Rubble?"

Cat: "Yeah, well apparently, Dalmatians are oddly immune to the disease due to their DNA and Structure, the terrorists knew this and wanted to get you out the way, so they captured you,"

Marshall: "So Oliver and Antonio were terrorists? Why did they want help for a meteorite?"

Skye: "What, you met them before?"

Marshall: "It's a long and complicated story, I'll explain it on the way back,"

Skye: "Ok Honey,"

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Next Time on Before It's Too Late: Will Cat be able to find the bio-terrorists? Will Marshall realize the worse has yet to come? Will anyone else contract the disease?**

A.N / A guest: Dannydemolition chapter 4 . Jan 9

I feel like those foresters aren't actually foresters' bio terrorists hmmmm anyways good story

I want to thank him for the idea to make the foresters bio terrorists, I did not originally have the idea.

Next Update will be either Teenage Problems where we'll show Chase and Skye some loving, or A Life Twister!

Also, I have been getting hate for using songs in my fics, so now I will write my own songs now, I do like Rap and Dancehall music!

I will see you all later in the next update. Hope you all have a good day.


End file.
